


Conversations With Babies

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Isabel Cousland [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel watches Alistair interact with their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations With Babies

Duncan was usually a good baby. He could sleep just like his father sometimes, napping through the entirety of a council meeting or court session.

But he was still a baby, and like other babies he was prone to crying. And when he cried… he _cried_.

Duncan's screams echoed through the main hall of the palace as Isabel and Alistair held court. Isabel tried to calm him as best as she could, but nothing she did was working, and everyone was quickly growing uncomfortable the longer he cried.

"I'm going to take him out of here," she announced, and Alistair shot up from his throne, his crown almost sliding off his head before he caught it just in time.

"I'll take him," he blurted out, already moving towards her, amber eyes wide with excitement.

"Alistair, I don't think—"

"Please?" he said, turning his puppy-dog eyes on her.

Isabel sighed, making a quick decision to get the crying baby out of the throne room as soon as possible. She knew Alistair wasn't the biggest fan of holding court and that he'd much rather spend time with their son all day… so why not let him take the baby? She could easily handle their subjects without him, and besides, the smile that lit up his face when he held their son always warmed her heart.

She nodded, holding Duncan out for her husband to take. He carefully held the baby in his arms, that wonderful grin spreading across his face. Isabel couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Alistair pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before wandering off with Duncan, all of his focus on the little prince in his arms. She could hear the rumble of his voice as he left the room, her smile growing as he talked to the baby.

Isabel finished holding court alone, seeking out her husband and son when it ended. She found them in their room, Alistair rocking and bouncing the baby in his arms as he softly spoke to him.

"I bet she's concerned with your behavior," he murmured to Duncan, a smile on his lips. "She would say, 'Proper princes don't cry when their Mommy and Daddy hold court.'"

Isabel bit back a laugh at his horrid impression of her. Duncan squealed, his tiny, chubby fingers grasping Alistair's nose. Her husband took Duncan's hand in his own, the baby's fingers curling around his. She smiled as she leaned against the doorway, warmth spreading through her chest. Watching Alistair and Duncan was quickly becoming her favorite thing in the world.

"But don't listen to what your Mommy would say. She can be a bit high-strung sometimes," Alistair continued. "I don't blame you for crying. I would cry if Mommy made me sit through court when I was hungry, too." He chuckled as Duncan excitedly squirmed in his arms. "Can I tell you a secret? Your Mommy already makes me do that.

"I think that Mommy should hold court while we raid the larder for cheese. Are you going to like cheese? Because I like cheese…"

"I'm sure he'll like cheese," Isabel said with a light laugh, entering the room. "He's your son, after all."

Alistair tore his gaze from Duncan and met her eyes, releasing a huff before smiling at her. "I hope he does."

Isabel approached the two, gently brushing away wisps of Duncan's light hair. His big eyes landed on her, a gurgle escaping his lips as he drooled on himself. Both Isabel and Alistair laughed at their son, who promptly started crying again.

"Well, he definitely drools like you do," she pointed out as Alistair handed her the baby. She held him close, cradling his head as she tried to soothe him.

"I don't drool… do I?"

"When you sleep," Isabel said over the crying. "Don't worry, it's sort of cute… as long as you don't drool _on_ me."

Alistair smirked. "Like Duncan's doing right now?"

Isabel grimaced, continuing to rub the baby's back through his cries. "I'm going to feed him before he ruins my dress," she muttered, turning to leave the room.

Alistair caught her arm, pressing a deep kiss to her lips when she turned to face him again. "I love you. Both of you," he breathed, planting a light kiss on Duncan's head. Isabel smiled softly at him, his eyes full of so much love for her and their son.

"We love you, too, Alistair."


End file.
